Beatles SongFic Collection
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: This is just a bunch of One-Shots on the Beatles' songs. They're written by me and ShortyBlackwell. We just took some Beatles' songs and put them into a story. Take a look at them. Review and give us a song you want us to do! *( 8 [D
1. I'm Happy Just to Dance with You

**_Hi! So the first one's I'm Happy Just to Dance with you!_**

* * *

_Before this dance is through I think I love you too. I'm so Happy when you dance with me. I don't wanna kiss or hold your hand. If it's funny try and understand, there is really nothing else I'd rather do. I'm Happy just to dance with you..._

George Harrison walked off the stage of the Cavern Club and set his guitar in it's case. All his mates were already drinking and dancing as he carefully brought his guitar over to where the Band was keeping there things as they spent the evening having fun.

George wasn't always good at talking to girls or dancing or not getting drunk after four beers, so he decided to sit the night out and keep to himself.

As you can already tell, that plan didn't last long. He was doing brilliantly all up until he saw her. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He nearly got up to talk her when he remembered he was no good at that. His next option was to offer to buy her a drink, but then he'd get drunk and embarrass himself in front of her. His final option was to ask her to dance. He knew that could end badly, but that was what he was best at out of his lousy options.

He slowly stood from his seat in the corner and looked around the crowd for her. He was breathless just watching her.

She was tall, he could tell from across the room. She had glossy dark red hair that curled around her face and down her back. She had flashy green eyes and a long eyelashes that framed her perfect eyes. She was wearing a light green dress that fell above her knees. It wasn't tight or anything like all the trashy birds wore to get the band's attention. Hers was only tight on her waist because there was a sash that tied around it. That part of her dress was a rather dark green color. She wore dark green flats to match and her legs were bare. She obviously knew she was tall enough without wearing uncomfortable heals, and George liked that.

He took in a deep breath and walked toward the pretty bird, perfectly confident to ask her to dance with him and sweep her off her feet. He was about half way there and she looked at him. He gave a shy smile as he continued to walk forward. She smiled back. She seemed just as shy or close to it, and George was falling more and more in love with every step he took.

He was ten steps away. He was almost there. He took another step and then another. He opened his mouth to keep her attention when Paul jumped in front of him and started his flirting.

George's heart sank and he looked at his feet. He was so close! He sighed and started to walk away when a gently hand fell on his left shoulder. He stopped and turned back around to see the pretty girl smiling at him timidly.

"Hi," she said loud enough for him to hear her over the music, but still very quiet, "I'm Jane McGuire," She had a Scottish accent.

George gave a crooked grin that made all the girls scream on stage, "George Harrison," he responded as she offered her hand to him. He took it and brought it charmingly to his lips, "It's nice to meet you Jane."

"You too, George," she said giggling and blushing a little from his light kiss.

"I was wondering," George went on, "If you'd like to dance with me? I'm not very good, but I'm no good at talking or drinking either."

Jane giggled and put her hand back on his shoulder, "I'd love to dance with you, George."

_I Don't need to hug or hold you tight. I just wanna dance with you all night. In this world there's nothing I would rather do, cause I'm happy just to dance with you..._

George and Jane danced for what seemed like ages. George never once felt like letting her go and taking a break. He was having fun, and he didn't trip over his own two feet once.

"I thought you said you weren't very good at dancing," Jane asked with a mischievously glint in her eyes. George smiled and twirled her around.

"I'm not." he responded as he drew her back into him, "I don't know what's come over me. I'm usually very terrible."

Jane shrugged and smiled shyly at him, "My Mother says that dancing's easy if you have the right partner." she said sweetly. George blushed sub-consciously and Jane did too because she made him blush and she wasn't sure why he was blushing.

"Well maybe I've found the right partner then," he said flirtatiously. Jane bit her lip and giggled melodiously.

"Are you getting tired, George?" Jane asked as a new song started playing. George shook his head.

"I could dance with you all night," he said laughing a little at how terrible that sounded. Jane laughed along with him for a moment before she blushed at what he'd said.

"Then let's not stop," she said stepping closer into him. The song was slow and she slid her arms around his neck as his moved tighter around her waist. She put her head on his shoulder and he couldn't believe his luck.

He caught a whiff of her hair and smiled. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. He liked the smell and he knew he'd never forget it.

George really thought he could spend all night dancing with her and he wouldn't care one bit about missing the fun he most likely would (Not) have had with John, Paul, and Ringo. He sighed and closed his eyes as they danced around the dance floor.

_Just to dance with you, is everything I need. Before this dance is through I think I love you too. I'm so happy when you dance with me..._

Jane took a long breath in. She'd always liked the Beatles. She was one of their fist fans when they'd play at little gigs and parties. Her favorite was always Paul. He was always so cute and charming. Of course she like all of them very much, but Paul always stood out to her.

She's forgotten all about Paul now. She didn't even have one thought about him when she saw George walking over to her. She wanted to speak with him more than anything as soon as her friend, Holly found him looking at her. She'd only turned around to see if it was true.

She was more than thrilled to talk to one of the band, and she didn't even mind that it was George. She was going to have some fun with him and she was ready for it. She knew he was about to speak when Paul jumped in and started talking. She didn't give him a second thought before she politely excused herself and walked the rest of the way to George.

Now she was very glad she had. She wasn't very good at dancing and maybe her mother was right. If you find the right partner, than your dancing improves greatly. She wondered what George was thinking about nearly the whole time they danced. He looked so deep in thought every second, and she wonder how much his mind was taking in at once.

When George told her he could spend the whole night dancing with her, she didn't understand quite what he'd meant. She did like dancing with him, and he was very nice; not to mention very cute. But she realized he meant that he'd liked her very much. That's when she'd blushed.

She was glad a slow song came on then because she wanted to be closer to him. As she pu her head on his shoulder she was delighted by his scent. He smelled like cigarette smoke, Guitars, and whatever kind of soap he used.

She rather liked the smell and she wondered if she smelled alright. She suddenly realized she'd been dancing an awful lot and she most likely didn't smell very nice. She was suddenly very self conscious. She was more than grateful when the slow song ended and a faster one started up.

She stepped back from George and they went on dancing.

_If somebody tries to take my place, let's pretend we just can't see his face. In this world there is nothing I would rather do. 'Cause I'm happy just to dance with you..._

George looked at Jane found she looked a bit awkward. He wondered why, but he never got the chance to ask her because she started to speak in her quiet voice.

"What're you thinking about?" she asked looking at his thoughtful eyes. He gave her another grin, like before, and took both her hands in his.

"I was wondering why you look so self conscious." he said stealing a kiss from her cheek. She blushed and let go of his hand to touch the spot.

"I just feel a bit..."

"Tired? Do you want to take a break, love?" he asked quickly. He didn't mean to wear her out. He only wanted to dance while he was still good at it.

"No, I feel like I stink," she said laughing and blushing madly. George giggled and twirled her around, pulling her back into his chest so he could whisper into her ear.

"You don't," he whispered to her, Making her shiver in the hot club, "You smell quite lovely."

Jane bit her lip as he stepped back a little. As he did so he snagged another kiss to the cheek. She felt her blush creeping onto her cheeks again and she tried her hardest to force it down.

She was about to speak when Paul tapped George's shoulder. George ignored him while Jane clearly thought George would let him cut in.

George smiled at her reaction and danced away from the bassist. Jane giggled and George smiled triumphantly at her.

Her green eyes sparkled as she moved her hands up to rest on his shoulders. His hands were positioned on her hips and they just looked at each other. George couldn't help but feel as if he was staring at her. He continued to tell himself it was alright because she was looking back at him, but he still felt finny doing it. Of course that didn't stop him you know.

When that song finally ended one of the girls Jane was with waltzed up and tapped George on the shoulder. He thought it was Paul, so he ignored it until she walked around to Jane and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, Holly," Jane said letting go of George reluctantly.

"Yeah, remember me?" Holly asked giggling, "My Mum's going to kill me if I'm not on time tonight. We have to go."

Jane took in a breath and looked at George then back at Holly, "Alright, but give me a second?" Holly nodded and smiled at them.

"I'll meet you outside, Janey," she said walking away. Jane looked at George and she hugged him.

"I had fun with you," she said near his ear. She was still being very quiet, but because she was so close to his ear he didn't mind it.

"That's certainly the most fun I've had in this place," George said grinning at her after she'd pulled away from him, "Will I ever see you again?"

Jane sighed, "I'm going back home to Scotland in the morning." she said, "I'm really sorry, but I don't think we will." She looked down at her feet and George bit his lip before he lifted her chin up to look at him.

"Then remember me?" he asked leaning in closer.

She was able to answer him seconds before his lips pressed to hers, "I will." she said.

When they'd finished kissing, George told her goodbye and she kissed his cheek. He smiled and waved to her as she started to walk away.

He watched her go and smiled to himself, happy just to dance with her.


	2. She's Leaving Home

**_So this is Shorty's. She's Leaving Home was her choice. Review for other ideas please!_**

* * *

_Wednesday morning at 5 o'clock as the day begins..._

Paul McCartney heard a noise from Brenna's room. He peeked his head out, and saw Brenna silently closing her bedroom door leaving the note that she hoped would say more.

Paul followed her down the hall from kinda far behind. She went into the kitchen, and made a sandwich. Paul was about to storm into the room when John did with a croquet mallet over his shoulder.

He wasn't in a striking pose, he was sleep walking, and he was gonna run into Brenna. Paul jumped into action, and grabbed John's shoulders, and shook him awake.

"JOHN!" He yelled shaking his best friend. John opened his eyes, and looked at Brenna who was slowly sliding her key in the lock, and quietly turning the back door key. She ran out to the yard and beyond.

"We bought food for her!" John said.

"Richie gave her all of his love!" Paul added as George walked in the room.

"Where's Brenna?" He asked.

"She's leaving home!" John, and Paul yelled.

Ringo jolted awake. George saw the note and read it.

"Ringo!" He yelled to Ringo, "Your Girlfriend's gone!" He yelled.

"How could she treat me so thoughtlessly? How could she do this to me?" Ringo yelled.

Friday Morning at 9 o'clock she is far away! Waiting to keep the appointment she made! Little did the Boys know it was Ringo's idea to run away, and she ran away with him!

They ran away together, and Ringo became a man from the motor trade. She was having fun, something that she told herself was wrong! Now there are 2 things that Money can't buy!


	3. PS I Love You

**_OK, So here's my next one. It's P.S. I love you. ~Tahsa_**

* * *

_As I write this letter, send my love to you. Remember that I'll always be in love with you. Treasure these few words 'till we're together. _

_ Keep my Love forever._

_P.S. I love you_

John sealed his letter and he kissed it lovingly before he carefully put it in his pocket. He poked his head out of his room and looked for any sign of his bandmates before he stepped out into the hallway. He carefully and quietly walked down stairs, hoping his mates weren't up this early in the morning. He stepped off the stairs he thought he had a clear shot to the front door until he crashed into George.

He didn't realize his letter had fallen out of his pocket until George handed it back to him, "Who's that for?" he asked with a smirk that told John he already knew.

"No one," John hissed, "Now get out of the way so I can go and post it." The guitarist backed away and left John to do what he needed to do. John carefully put the letter back in the pocket of his jeans as he walked toward the front door again. Only to be stopped by Ringo asking if John knew where his drumsticks were.

John ignored him and hurried out the door, even though he knew Ringo's drum sticks were on the coffee table where the Drummer left them.

He walked to the mailbox at the end of the road and took a deep breath. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and looked at it.

It was for his girlfriend Melody. She was from Manchester and she visited Liverpool to take care of her grandmother twice a week. She was tall, but shorter than John, with shoulder length black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was sweet and she knew just what to say to make John laugh. Not a lot of people could do that. He didn't dare tell anyone about her. He couldn't help but be Lovey-Dovey with her and he didn't think he would handle being teased and made fun of for it very well.

He slowly slid the letter into the mailbox and sighed. Now all he had to do was wait...

_I'll be coming home again to you love. And 'till the day I do love._

_ P.S. I love you_

John smiled as he read the letter. His lovely Melody had written back to him, and even though it was short, he knew it meant just as much and more than it would if it had been a whole page or more.

He picked up a pen and a his notebook he usually wrote his songs in and wrote her back. He wrote what he wrote before and he added hers to it while he hummed a little tune to the words. He smiled and finished up the words.

"What're you hummin', Johnny?" Paul asked from across the room. John smiled and wrote the required information on a white envelope and stuck a stamp on it.

"Just writing a letter, Paulie," he said getting up. He walked out to the mailbox singing his newest song. He couldn't wait to show it to Paul and then maybe play it for his Melody.

_As I write this letter_  
_Send my love to you_  
_Remember that I'll always_  
_Be in love with you_

_Treasure these few words till we're together_  
_Keep all my love forever_  
_P.S. I love you_  
_You, you, you_

_I'll be coming home again to you, love_  
_And till the day I do, love_  
_P.S. I love you_  
_You, you, you_

_As I write this letter_  
_Send my love to you_  
_Remember that I'll always_  
_Be in love with you_

_Treasure these few words till we're together_  
_Keep all my love forever_  
_P.S. I love you_  
_You, you, you_

_As I write this letter (Oh)_  
_Send my love to you (You know I want you to)_  
_Remember that I'll always (Yeah)_  
_Be in love with you_

_I'll be coming home again to you, love_  
_And till the day I do, love_  
_P.S. I love you_  
_You, you, you_  
_You, you, you_  
_I love you_


	4. Free as a Bird

**HELLO! This is written by me because Shorty didn't know the song. Free as a Bird was requested by Marianne! So! Marianne, hope you enjoy this!**

Paul Sat in Abbey Road. He was terribly depressed, and he hated when he felt this way. It always came around about this time of year. Now and in February, but now, on December 8, it was always worse.

Paul thought he might as well get some work done. He picked up his bass guitar and was reminded of long ago when he used it in the best band in Rock and roll history. His violin bass.

He only plucked a few notes before he gave up, drawing a blank when all he could think of was his best mate.

He put his guitar down and randomly yawned. He was strangely tired, although it wasn't too strange because it was really late and he was still at the studio.

He was asleep in minutes on the suddenly comfortable couch.

Free as a Bird...It's the next best thing to be...Free as a Bird...

Paul was flying through the air. He was extremely free, he'd never been more free than he'd ever been in his entire life. He looked around and found he had wings. Just like a white bird's. He decided he better make them useful and go somewhere.

"But where?"

Home...Home and dry...like a homing bird I'll fly...

That's right, Paul thought to himself, I'll go home. As he started to fly he found if curious that he wasn't flying home where he currently lived, he was flying toward the home he knew as a child and as a teenager in Liverpool.

Once he arrived he saw his father and his mother. He landed and moved toward them. One second he was a little white bird, the next he was his normal self. He slowly walked to his parents.

"Oh little Paulie," his mother said. He felt suddenly very happy. He hadn't seen his mother since he was 14. He'd missed her more than he thought. When she hugged him, he never ever want let go.

"Hi mum," He said with a sort of sniffle.

"Oh, Paulie, you must be going or you'll be late." She said fixing his hair like she used to. He gave a small laugh before he hugged his mother again.

Seconds later he was a little white bird standing in his mother's hand.

Whatever happened to the life that we once knew? Can we really live without each other?

Paul was flying again. Everything was hazy and unclear until he stopped and landed in front of what he knew so well as John's house.

He gasped and landed on the fence. This time he wasn't himself. He saw John walk out the front door looking annoyed before he turned back and yelled something at Mimi before he rolled his eyes and put on his glasses. Paul chuckled. Mimi was always making him wear those wretched things.

He then walked down the street a little ways until he stopped to talk to someone. Paul knew it was himself.

They greeted each other and Paul's sadness came back. He missed his mate dearly and he felt so terrible for fighting with him and never going back to fix the issues before they were too pissed to even speak to one another.

Paul watched as he and John started to walk down the street together talking and laughing. Paul remembered times like that, and he wished they never ended.

He followed them down the road and Paul had the urge to suddenly sob when they reached George's house. He was gone too. He gulped back sudden tears and watched as George came out of his house with his guitar.

How did we lose the touch, that used to mean so much? It always made me feel so free...

Paul was flying again, whether he wanted to or not this time. He was flying through the foggy clouds and they swirled around him until it was clear out ad he was over EMI. He watched as George got out of his car. He had a beard and long hair. He looked extremely ticked as he ignored the reporters and went inside. Next was Ringo. He talked to the reporters quite happily and he seemed happy even though Paul knew it was around the time in the group when they argued over everything.

Paul, himself came up and Paul actually laughed at himself. He had a beard. A literal full on beard! He looked absolutely ridiculous. Paul didn't look happy with anything in his life, and he knew every reason why as he swooped down and sat on the ledge over the entrance of the studio.

John and Yoko were last. They pulled up in their car and they got out and smiled and laughed as they walked inside Abbey Road.

Paul couldn't help but be a bit jealous of her. John was his best mate before she showed up. Though she wasn't the main reason the group split, Yoko and Linda were big reasons. Paul only wished he hadn't started so many fights about it.

He managed to get inside the studio and he sat by the door and watched as an argument unfolded in front of him.

John was deliberately picking a fight and he found himself becoming angry over it. The argument ended when George took off his guitar and left with a threat to quit the group.

Paul sighed and took off again.

Paul woke up suddenly when the door slammed shut.

"Hey Paul," Ringo said smiling. He was always happy, no matter what terrible things happen to him, "You OK,"

Paul Sat up and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," He said, "Just tell asleep thinking about John..."

Free as a bird. it's the next best thing to be. Free as a bird...

home, home and dry. like a bird homing I'll fly. Like a bird on wings.

Whatever happened to the life that we once knew? Can we really live without each other?

Where did we lose the touch that used to mean so much?

It always made me feel so...

Free as a bird like the next best thing to be. free as a bird

Home, home and dry. Like a homing bird I'll fly. Like a bird on wings.

Whatever happened to the life that we once knew. It always made me feel so free.

Free as a bird. the next best thing to be. Free as a bird. Free as a bird. free as a bird...


End file.
